dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bulma/Gallery
Manga 18.jpg|Bulma with her family 22.jpg|Bulma finds a piece of Jaco's spaceship 24.jpg|A five-year-old Bulma Anime Cvcv.jpg|Kid Bulma's first appearance in Dragon Ball Super Pantiesforgoku.jpg|Bulma shows her panties to Goku (The Path to Power) Burmaa.JPG|Teenage Bulma YoungBulma.png|Bulma at the beginning of the series SOTDB3.png|Bulma falls after being saved from a pterodactyl Bulma-dragoball2.jpg|Bulma using the Dragon Radar Bulma about to make a house.jpg|Bulma about to use a capsule Bulma in the emperors quest.PNG|Bulma in the Capsule House Bulma not sure about goku's tail.jpg|Bulma shocked at Goku's tail Bulma saying goku's from a diffrent planet.jpg|Bulma wears a nightdress BulmaDragonBallEndind03.png|Bulma (DB ending theme) BulmaDragonBallEndind04.png|Bulma (DB ending theme) BulmaDragonBallEndind05.png|Bulma in a plane (DB ending theme) BulmaDragonBallEndind06.png|Bulma (DB ending theme) BulmaDragonBallEndind07.png|In her Capsule House (DB ending theme) Bulma finds the DragonBalls that aren't gone.jpg|Bulma checks the Dragon Balls Goku offering to help sea turtle.jpg|Bulma reading a map Goku and Bulma watching the turtle in the ocean.jpg|Bulma and Goku Bulma drawing on the beach.PNG|Bulma drawing on the beach Bulma asking roshi for a gift.jpg|Bulma asking Roshi for a gift Bulmablushestoroshi'sresponse.jpg|Bulma blushes Dragonball3-3.jpg|Bulma lifting her nightgown Bulma want's the Dragonball.jpg|Bulma wants Roshi's Dragon Ball Bulma thanking roshi.jpg|Bulma thanks Roshi Dragonball3-4.jpg|Bulma lifting her nightgown again Bulma eyes all blue.jpg|Bulma with her panties Another photo of arale.jpg|Bulma worried Madwithbulmapanties.png|Bulma mad at Goku when she finds her panties Bulma Shooting Goku.jpg|Bulma shooting Goku Nimbusnobulma.jpg|Bulma unable to ride the Flying Nimbus Bulma-dragonball.jpg|Bulma in Aru Village HeartEyes.png|Bulma falls in love Bulma3-1.jpg|Bulma showing her clothed breasts to Oolong TheTownsfolkShockedAtSeeingGokuRideOnNimbus.png|Bulma in Aru Village Bulma crying that her caspules are gone.jpg|Bulma crying that her capsules are gone BulmaEarlyDragonBall.png|Bulma travelling with Oolong and Goku Bulma.Ep.6.DB.png|Bulma happy Bulma thinking about Yamcha episode 6.jpg|Bulma thinking about Yamcha Bulma warning Oolong NOT to go upstairs.jpg|Bulma warning Oolong Dragonball6-15.jpg|Bulma sleeping Bulma bunny costume.PNG|Bulma wearing a bunny costume Bulma and oolong in a car.jpg|Oolong and Bulma Bulma in the back seat of the car.jpg|Bulma BulmaOolong2.png|Bulma angry at Oolong failed attempt at transforming into her 2Bulmas.png|Bulma's reaction to Oolong successfully transforming into her Bulma&Oolong(MushroomForest).png|Bulma in a gypsy outfit DeCarrotBulma.png|Bulma is turned back to normal after having been a carrot BulmaInDangerAgain.png|Bulma is pulled into Pilaf's room Bulma_Briefs_(Arabian_Style_Outfit)_Captured_Bulma_giving_Pilaf_the_Finger_(DB).png|Captured Bulma flipping off Emperor Pilaf PinballBulma.png|Bulma chased by a pinball DeadlyTraps.png|Bulma inside Pilaf's Castle BulmasGotACrush.png|Teen Bulma blushes at Yamcha YamchaFreaksOut.png|Bulma and Yamcha LikeKingKong.png|Bulma about to be eaten by Great Ape Goku BulmasInterruption.png|Bulma in Curse of the Blood Rubies BulmaCurseBloodRubies.png|Bulma in Curse of the Blood Rubies PTPFirstMeeting.png|Bulma meets Goku, in The Path to Power BulmaFlowersPTP.png|Bulma in search of a Dragon Ball in The Path to Power BulmaInPathToPower.png|Bulma in The Path to Power Bulma In Path To Power.JPG|Bulma in The Path to Power Bulma(PtP).png|Bulma in The Path to Power BulmaInPathToThePower.png|Bulma on the beach CapturedBulma.png|Bulma is surrounded by the Red Ribbon Army BulmaInLovePathToPower.png|Bulma is excited to see Yamcha OverHere.png|Bulma waves at Yamcha OopsMyBad.png|Bulma gives an awkward smile BulmaCap(PtP).png|Bulma in jail HugTime.png|Bulma and the gang escape the prison GirlsLoveVampires.png|Bulma when she meets Lucifer Bulma in SleepingPrincess.png|Bulma in Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle YamchaReturnsFromTraining.png|Bulma is annoyed Yamcha did not write or call home Bulma makes a deal with Oolong.png|Bulma at the 21st World Tournament BulmaWMATWall.png|Bulma makes a deal with Oolong Bulma embarrassed after everyone stares under her skirt.png|Bulma embarrassed Bulma and Puar take a peek.png|Puar and Bulma take a peek Bulma scared by Bacterian.png|Bulma scared by Bacterian 021SmellsLikeTrouble04.jpg|Bulma looking confused at Roshi RoshiGivesBulmaAGift.png|Bulma happily receives a T-shirt from Roshi 021SmellsLikeTrouble07.jpg|Bulma happily receives a fancy golden necklace 021SmellsLikeTrouble64.jpg|Bulma and the others applauding Krillin BulmaCrying.png|Bulma crying as she believes Goku is killed BulmaMadAtYamcha.png|Bulma angry at Yamcha FuriousBulma.png|Bulma gets angry at Yamcha BulmaStillAngry.png|Bulma still angry at Yamcha ThoseGirlsAreNotPoor.png|Bulma angered over Goku reading her father's dirty magazines BulmaThanks.png|Bulma before two RR soldiers attack her Bulma22.PNG|Bulma tries to escape two Red Ribbon Army soldiers GokuSuggestsGoingToRoshi.png|Goku and Bulma BulmaChecksTheDragonRadar.png|Bulma Checks the Dragon Radar Strawberrypanties3.jpg|Bulma's strawberry panties shown BulmaspantiesThetrapissprung.jpg|Bulma is safe BulmaAndKrillinBlue.png|Krillin and Bulma find the pirate treasure BulmaAngry.png|Bulma yells at Krillin as he scared her BulmaS16.png|Bulma entranced by the studly Blue Bulmausingirome2.jpg|Bulma tries to seduce Blue BulmaScared.png|Bulma scared that Blue will kill her BulmaAboutToLeave.png|Bulma prepares to leave the collapsing cave BulmaDemandingSilence.png|Bulma demanding silence as she tries to concentrate 980.png|Oolong and Bulma at Kame House Disaproving bulma.jpg|Puar, Bulma, and Krillin Bulma concerned about Goku.png|Bulma concerned about Goku Eleventh day.jpg|Bulma is angry Bulma.Ep.74.png|Bulma talking to Roshi DragonBallSpecial19.jpg|Bulma reading a book in "Goku's Traffic Safety" DragonBallSpecial115.jpg|An annoyed Bulma DragonBallSpecial211.jpg|Bulma in her apartment BulmaApartment.png|Bulma with Scratch in her new apartment DragonBallSpecial218.jpg|Scratch licking Bulma 982.png|Bulma at the 22nd World Tournament Blushing&Annoyed.png|Bulma is angered when patients wolf whistle at her Bulma.Ep.104.png|Bulma talking about reviving Krillin Whitepantiesseenasrocketisdodged.jpg|Yamcha and Bulma dodge a rocket Bulmaholdingdragonballs.png|Bulma holding the Dragon Balls after they became active again Bulma1.png|Bulma rides a bike Bulmaoolonglaunchontree.png|Bulma, Oolong and Launch leaning on a tree at the 23rd World Tournament Gokubecareful.jpg|Bulma in Dead Zone Bulmasaiyansaga.png|Bulma arrives at Kame House in Dragon Ball Z BulmaCryingHoldingGohan.Ep.4.png|Bulma crying while holding the knocked Gohan RoshiTellsTheNews.png|Bulma at Kame House Screen shot 2012-07-29 at 2.49.49 PM.png|Krillin and Bulma BulmaRoshiOxOolong.Ep.026.png|Bulma at Kame House during the Vegeta Saga Bulma with Raditz green scouter.png|Bulma uses Raditz's scouter PopoAndBulma.png|Mr. Popo appears behind Bulma PopoScaresBulma.png|Mr. Popo scaring Bulma PlansForDeparture2.png|Bulma and the others Bulma5.PNG|Bulma prepares to take off for planet Namek BulmaS6.png|Bulma shown drinking beer Bulmapantiesonship.png|Bulma, Krillin and Gohan as they travel to Namek BulmaGGohan.png|Gohan pulling Bulma through the gunfire BulmaS17.png|Bulma plummeting towards outer space Bulmacapturedpanties.jpg|Bulma is captured in the mysterious spaceship BulmaS24.png|Bulma facing two gun barrels Bulma 6.png|Bulma pinched by Krillin Krillin pinches Bulma's cheeks.png|Bulma pinched by Krillin Bulmadbzbath.png|Bulma receiving message that Goku is coming BulmaHoldingANamekianKid.png|Bulma holding a Namekian child DG7.jpg|Bulma laughing while trying to retrieve a Dragon Ball Bulma.Ep.67.png|A blast from the Purple Spiral Flash hits Bulma BlastedBulma.png|Bulma blasted Ginyu and Piccolo.png|Ginyu in Bulma's body DBKAI054-08.jpg|Bulma Bulma022.jpg|Bulma on Earth with the Namekians and Vegeta DBKAI054-12.jpg|Bulma tells Vegeta he can stay at Capsule Corporation 2866.png|Bulma at Kame House Bulma-trunks saga.jpg|Bulma on Capsule Corporation's balcony Bulma you need a bath plrease this way.png|Bulma shows Vegeta the bathroom Bulma6.jpg|Bulma is excited to see Frieza 4234557674643.png|Bulma during the Trunks Saga Bulma2.PNG|Bulma stands beside Earth's protectors after Frieza is eliminated DBZ 124.png|Bulma sleeping BulmaVegeta.Ep.124.png|Bulma takes care of Vegeta DragonBallZMovie214.jpg|Bulma in The World's Strongest Bulma.jpg|Bulma in The World's Strongest Bulma.TWS.png|Bulma held captive in The World's Strongest Dragonball Z Lord Slug (Full Movie) - YouTube 1 2.png|Bulma in Lord Slug BulmaGTrunks.png|Bulma with her baby boy, Trunks Bulma and the baby.jpg|Baby Trunks and Bulma Bulma4.PNG|Bulma during the Androids Saga Hgfjfg.jpg|Bulma on the phone GHI.jpg|Bulma on the phone YZZ.jpg|Bulma arrives in her plane Gohan,BulmaAndFutureTrunks.jpg|Future Trunks, Bulma, and Gohan Gohan,BulmaAndTrunks.jpg|Bulma finds a strange cocoon YZZZ.jpg|Bulma with Cell's cocoon 0bulmagohan n.jpg|Bulma and Gohan 125-21.jpg|Gohan, Future Trunks, and Bulma discover Cell's moult BulmaInCockpit2009.jpg|Bulma during the Cell Saga 1 n.jpg|Bulma with Trunks 2008.jpg|Bulma upside down 2020.jpg|Bulma while Trunks climbs on a pillar 3016.jpg|Bulma working on Android 16 BulmaBabyTrunks.png|Baby Trunks and Bulma in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan 1046.png|Future Trunks and Bulma 1045.png|Bulma in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans 0 n.jpg|Bulma in Bojack Unbound 0120140251-00.png|Bulma in Bojack Unbound Screenshot-r1---sn-8xgp1vo-uv5z.googlevideo.com 2015-08-02 08-41-02.jpg|Bulma and Chi-Chi guard Trunks Dragonball 16868.jpg|Gohan and Bulma in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans BulmaSaiyamanSagaNV.png|Bulma in the Great Saiyaman Saga 1002.png|Trunks and Bulma waving to Gohan BulmaWMATS.png|Bulma pilots a plane for Papaya Island BulmaBuuSaga.png|Bulma on Papaya Island, for the 25th World Tournament 196 20120224-17021359.jpg|Bulma at the 25th World Tournament 198 20120225-16274257.jpg|Bulma cheers for Trunks DBZ - 223 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120302-14472782.jpg|Bulma after Vegeta killed several people DBZ - 223 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120302-14473323.jpg|Bulma yells at Yamcha DBZ - 223 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120302-14484163.jpg|Bulma thinking DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15120504.jpg|Bulma and Chi-Chi DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15120853.jpg|Bulma DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15153533.jpg|Bulma tries to grab a Dragon Ball DBZ - 224 -(by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120303-15163779.jpg|Bulma shocked GokuBulmaFriendship.png|Bulma and Goku on Kami's Lookout Bulma.Ep.247.png|Bulma on Kami's Lookout DBZ - 271 - Spirit Bomb Triumphant-(011427)16-51-20-.JPG|Chi-Chi and Bulma after seeing their sons have returned File:DragonballZ-Episode287_146.jpg|Bulma giving a thumbs up at Vegeta after the defeat of Kid Buu Bulma&Videl(Ep288).png|Bulma and Videl BulmasMusic(Ep288).png|Bulma holds a party at home File:DragonballZ-Episode288_185.jpg|Bulma preparing to party on after turning on the music File:BulmaAndChichiThinkOfGokusAbsense.png Bulmachichiyosongoku.png|Chi-Chi and Bulma in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Bulma&Vegeta1(BoG).png|Bulma and Vegeta in Battle of Gods BulmaVidelRoshiKrillin(BoG).png|Bulma, Videl, Roshi, Krillin in Battle of Gods sad.JPG Z Fighters Having A Party.png|Bulma at the beach with her family and friends vegeta 2.JPG|Bulma as seen in her last visual in the series Bulma in DBGT.jpg|Bulma in Dragon Ball GT Images (47).jpg|A Baby-possessed Bulma TGAL - Baby Vegeta Bulma.png|Super Baby Vegeta 2 and Baby-possessed Bulma Dragon Ball GT 1 30 The Game After Life 797480.jpg|Bulma under Baby's control Dragon Ball GT 1 30 The Game After Life 876160.jpg|Bulma Adult34.jpg|Bulma with her friends 1831.png|Bulla and Bulma BULMA DBGT21125.jpg|Bulma in Dragon Ball GT 1426.png|Bulma and Chi-Chi arguing File:DragonballGT-Episode064_86.jpg|Bulma remembering her first time meeting Goku when she was young while seeing Goku leaving with Shenron File:DragonballGT-Episode064_224.jpg|Bulma and Videl's last appearance Artwork Dragon Ball Z Manga Dragon Ball in Space Son Goku (Spacesuit), Master Roshi & Turtle (Spacesuit), Son Gohan (Spacesuit), Bulma (with Blaster Gun), & Krillin (w Laser Sword) 80.jpg|Bulma wearing a Spacesuit and wielding a Ray Gun in artwork by Akira Toriyama TYamamuro1.jpg|Goku and Bulma, by Yamamuro Bulma's Big Mistake!!.jpg|Bulma on the cover of chapter 70 Dragon ball013.jpg|Art of Bulma with Puar BulmaKanzenban.png|Art of Bulma by Akira Toriyama BulmaBoGArt.png|Bulma art for Battle of Gods File:132px-Bulmagss.png|Bulma render Video Games DB-001.jpg.jpg|''Dragon Ball Super Card Game'' Bulma card Bulma(ISGD).png|Bulma in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Intro8(ISGD).png|Bulma in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Bulma Advanced Adventure.png|Bulma in Advanced Adventure BoarBandit.png|Bulma sprite in Advanced Adventure O2Bulma.jpg|Bulma in Dragon Ball: Origins 2 Bulma1-4(Origins2).jpg|Bulma in Dragon Ball: Origins 2 Bulma face buu's fury.png|Bulma in Buu's Fury Category:Galleries